Conventional high voltage electrical connectors, such as bushing inserts, connect such devices as transformers to electrical equipment of a power distribution system. Typically the electrical connector is connected to another electrical device of the power distribution system, such as a cable connector, with female contacts of the electrical connector mating with male contacts of the cable connector.
During connection of the electrical connector and cable connector under a load, an arc is struck between the contact elements as they approach one another. The arc formed during loadmake is acceptable since the arc is generally of moderate intensity and is quenched as soon as the contact elements are engaged. However, during fault closure or short circuit conditions, a substantial arc can occur between the contact elements of the connectors resulting in catastrophic failure of the electrical connector including extensive damage and possible explosion.
Conventional electrical connectors employ a piston that moves the female contact of the electrical connector into engagement with the male contact of the cable connector during fault conditions, thereby accelerating the engagement of the contacts, which in turn substantially eliminates any arc formed therebetween. As a result, however, the conventional electrical connectors must be adapted to accommodate the shape of the movable piston which must be of sufficient length to accelerate the connection of the contact elements and eliminate any arc. Examples of high voltage electrical connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,709 to Stanger et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,812 to Boliver; U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,943 to Flatt et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,358 to Tachick et al.; U.S. Pat. No. to Stepniak et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,872 to Borgstrom et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,533 to Roscizewski et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,338 to Berlovan.